


Begin Anew

by fictionalinfinity



Series: Destiny Rewritten [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Freylin, Light Angst, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: Merlin and Freya start their lives together





	Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Merlin Surprised Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361908) by [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity). 



> this is just a companion piece to my 'five times merlin...' series, and most of this is just scenes from that fic but told from merlin's pov instead of arthur! (can be read as stand alone though)

It hadn’t felt real when Merlin discovered Freya still lived as some sort of magical lake goddess in Avalon. He couldn’t believe it when she invited him via a message in the water to join her for an afternoon  _ in  _ said lake, but nor could he deny her. So, that’s how he came to stand on the water’s edge calling her name. 

“Merlin!” Freya called as she rose elegantly from the water, and Merlin’s breath left him in a  _ whoosh _ . She was as beautiful as ever, resplendent in a white gown and sporting hair coiled into ringlets. “Merlin, my love…”

Merlin stepped into (or rather,  _ onto _ , because somehow his feet didn’t sink) the lake. Freya stepped forward as well and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she pulled away, Freya began to speak. 

“I know how this is going to sound, but the Sidhe offered it to me, and it just felt  _ right _ , so will you marry me? I understand if you don’t want to, of course-”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

“-And I get that it is on short notice so if you need to go protect Arthur or something...Wait. You want to?” Freya’s eyes sparkled with surprise and delight. Merlin nodded quickly. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and they were sinking so _fast, but he could_ _breathe, and then-!_

When they arrived in Avalon, it could not compare with the beauty of his sweet Freya.

-

Merlin had rather enjoyed his handfasting ceremony. There was nothing quite like it if he was being honest. He had enjoyed the  _ festivities  _ that came after as well. They really know how to party in Avalon…

-

Weekly visits to the lake became one of Merlin’s favorite pastimes. Freya made him feel alive again and helped him forget the burden of being Emrys. He didn’t have to pretend with her the way he did with others because she  _ knew _ . Better yet, she  _ understood.  _

Merlin hadn’t been able to relax all day after Freya’s image appeared in his pitcher of water. “ _ Come to the lake tonight. I have important news to share…”  _ Freya had said. What was so urgent that it couldn’t wait till Wednesday evening when they usually met up? Whatever it was, it kept him nervous all day. 

Arthur and the knights had picked up on his mood of course. It was all he could do to escape the citadel with a picnic basket in tow without being stopped by one of them. The sun was setting by the time he arrived at the lake. Setting the basket down, he went to stand on the lake (without fail, he had never sunk to the ground). 

Waiting was agony. Freya had always risen when she sensed his presence in her lake, but now she was mysteriously absent…

When Freya finally emerged, she ran towards Merlin and trapped him in a great big hug. Merlin laughed and picked her up off the surface of the water, spinning her around. When he set her down again, he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Freya, I came as soon as I could get away. What is it you wanted to tell me?” Merlin asked when they broke apart. At this, Freya’s beautiful smile graced her face. 

“Merlin, the Sidhe have given me leave of the lake! They spoke something about my being necessary to the prophecy. And Merlin, you’ll never believe this…” Freya trailed off, and Merlin couldn’t imagine there was news more important than  _ that _ , because  _ gods _ , Freya could leave the lake!

“I…” Freya’s voice broke and Merlin realized she was crying. “I’m with child!” And he suddenly knew they were tears of joy because they were going to have a  _ child.  _

-

Merlin had been surprised when Gwen offered her old home for their use. He hadn’t been stupid enough to reject her offer though, and he couldn’t help but be filled with happiness when he entered the abode. 

For once, they could be a normal couple with their own home, their own belongings, and a  _ child.  _ Sure, it wasn’t a lake by mountains (as was their dream), but it was theirs.

“I still can’t believe I get to have a life with you,” Merlin whispered to his wife as they lay in their shared bed. Freya shifted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, noting with pleasure the belly rounded with their child. 

“I know, my love, I know,” Freya sighed softly before she lifted her head to his and gave him a chaste kiss. “Get some rest now, you’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

-

Merlin hadn’t expected to come home from their outing with the Questing Beast to a wife in labor, but it seemed to be what the fates had decreed for him. As he dashed after Gwen (who really could move  _ fast _ ) nerves seemed to swallow him whole. 

Not for the first time, Merlin wondered if he could do all of this. Be both  _ Emrys  _ and  _ father.  _ How could he balance both worlds when he knew practically nothing of the latter?

Arthur’s talk had assuaged his fears for the moment, and he was truly grateful for the friendship the king offered. When Gwen came towards the pair, announcing Merlin had a  _ son _ , the world seemed to still. 

A  _ son. _

With a quick farewell to the pair, Merlin was bounding into the room to greet his family. All the breath fled his body as he took in the sight of his new found family. 

Gaius beamed at him from across the room and Merlin offered him a nod of gratitude for ensuring and overseeing the safe delivery.

Merlin crossed the space to his son.

The boy was a small thing, sporting a tuft of dark black hair upon his head. He bore Freya’s nose and Merlin’s lips (and unfortunately for the boy he had inherited Merlin’s ears!). His skin was still flushed red, and as the babe yawned Merlin struggled to contain his tears. 

“My love,” Freya called, and then Merlin was on his knees running his hand’s through her hair and pressing a desperate kiss to her lips. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Merlin whispered, moving to press a kiss against her forehead and then one against his son’s. The babe latched his tiny hand around Merlin’s finger and at that moment nothing else mattered because he loved his son. 

“What shall we call him?” Freya asked gently, gazing up at him with her sparkling eyes. Merlin could tell his wife was exhausted from her ordeal. Once they named their child, she could finally sleep. 

“He deserves a name fitting what he comes from, and what he will one day be. A dragonlord’s legacy. My father was called Balinor. It would suit him well,” Merlin looked to his wife for approval, and he nearly collapsed in relief when she nodded in assent. 

“My Balinor…” Freya sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his head before passing him into Merlin’s arms. Shortly after parting from him, Freya fell asleep and Merlin basked in the bliss that came from holding his own son. 

-

Later when the babe’s eyes opened and flashed gold, Merlin knew what it meant to be a father. He would fight tooth and nail to see his son safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and feedback appreciated :)


End file.
